<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Night by munchkinmochi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939440">Bad Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchkinmochi/pseuds/munchkinmochi'>munchkinmochi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crime Scenes, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Detectives, Doctors &amp; Physicians, Lawyers, M/M, Other, Plot, Police, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchkinmochi/pseuds/munchkinmochi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun is an all time married to his job detective. Skilled and powerful, he goes on a crime series with his dear mates by his side and learns that there is still humanity in the world as he learns trust and distrust.</p><p>Just Seventeen in suits and bad clue and mafia games.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly, seventeen in mafia games and bad clue and suits? Sign me up. I've been interested in them solving crimes together but this is also my first time investing this much in a plot so please bear with me. Note that this is may be put down once in a while for editing and that major changes are made along the way. </p><p>Story is purely fictional and is written based on my limited knowledge on crime scenes and murder cases. Otherwise, comments are appreciated :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wednesday morning, 4th November, 9:40</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lee Chairman. I’m here to clean the room,” the housekeeper, Marie, knocks on the wooden door, signifying her arrival. “Lee chairman?” She called out once more when there was no response but she didn’t deem it to be anything alarming.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The chairman had at times left the premises early, being a busy man with an unpredictable schedule. His schedule was often all over the place and one could barely find him ever resting peacefully. He would receive random phone calls in the night and he wouldn't even be seen in the house during the day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When she received no response, Marie assumed the chairman was already out of the room. She pushes open the heavy door and her eyes go over the place. There was a little bit more mess than usual with blankets strewn half way on the ground and a pillow was missing from the bed - she knows because she’s been serving him for 6 years now - but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> That is until she rounds the corner of the bed and the sight in front of her effectively freezes every muscle in her body. Goosebumps start to appear and chills run down her spine as she stands still in front of an unbreathing remains of what was once an alive man just hours ago.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Help. Please,” She panics over the phone. “The Chairman is dead. The chairman.. the chairman. Help.” she croaked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jun was on board the train headed for the city. He had a couple hours to go before he would arrive at his destination to attend an urgent matter he had been called for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whistled bitterly before pushing aside his laptop, opened to the important mail he had received. One peaceful break was all he wanted but it had to be cut short when they called his return for another man suspected to have been murdered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not just any man. An important figure and an old friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to his berth opened and his thoughts were interrupted. “Sorry, is the seat across from you taken?” Jun looked up at the sudden intrusion and his mouth opened to respond when he got a sudden realisation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soonyoung?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They faced one another with amazement and reached out for a friendly hug. Soonyoung or Hoshi as some might call him, is an old friend of Jun working in a similar line of work as he. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Detective, Police, Investigator, sometimes dancer, depending on what people needed, Soonyoung could provide for them. He was a fun guy to be around but when truly involved, his intelligence comes to show in the most surprising ways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Competent and passionate at his job, he was one of the few that Jun had a pleasant time working with some 3 years back on a famous burglar case of the ‘Red Diamonds’. It was a hit and more than 8 news media sites had them covered on the front page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fancy seeing you here. Rarely get to see you anywhere other than in that office of yours,” Soonyoung wiggles out of his thick coat and places it on the seat by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I go out plenty enough. To investigate crimes, talk to victims,...have a date with criminals?” Jun jokes causing his fellow friend to laugh with him. It goes unsaid but it is known that Jun is practically married to his job and it might be the explanation to his long term single status.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those aren’t counted. Do you even have a life outside your job,”  Soonyoung threw a question that was not meant to be answered so Jun only shrugs his shoulders in response. He couldn't imagine what days without a case would be like. Must be mundane and harrowing to be in such a situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you? What have you been up to? Why are you in this cabin?” Jun diverts the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah hold on there brother. You talking to me like I'm one of your cases,” Jun looks away sheepishly. He did have the tendency to have an investigative style of talking after having to deal with many interrogations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He perked back up in his seat when he noticed his friend’s gaze shifts into some form of alertness. Soonyoung looks around warily as though to check for any listening ears before leaning forward to answer the question that had been raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s been a case I’m told to attend to. Serious and of imperative nature. I’ll be meeting a fellow detective apparently but I have yet to hear from him,” A thought crosses through Jun’s mind upon hearing that and his eyebrows twitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this case perhaps,” he paused, “The case in The H. A Kim’s Family House?” Jun questions and Soonyoung was instantly all ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know? Don’t tell me..” he looked at Jun expectantly and when Jun nodded, a big grin spread across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great! I’ve been wanting to work with you since the previous case we worked together!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung winks at him and says, “You know, nobody is as interesting as you. The way you work and think is remarkable in all senses. Your brain is made sexy and I think I like seeing how it works.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop flattering me. It’ll get to my head,” they laughed and as they caught up together, the train speeded through the thick forest, surrounding the tiny tracks headed straight into the city.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun was thankful he was saved from the trouble of hiring a cab on his own. With hours having already passed and their help was urgently needed, this was a race against time. And maybe the weather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been raining for the past few days and just a couple of hours ago, there had been some light showers that may potentially affect areas surrounding the mansion. Every evidence and every moment is crucial which makes Jun even more grateful for the ride that had been prepared for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the view outside the window changes, Jun quickly sat up. The huge black metal gates were a positive indication that they were nearing their destination and as they turned onto the driveway, it became more apparent that this was their intended location. A few police cars were parked in the lots and a number of officers littered the front porch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is a wonder to Jun as to how they managed to keep the nosy reporters away with the way they were crowding about and especially with authorities over at a rich man’s house, he expected more commotion than the current lack of attention centralled at the crime scene. This was strangely unusual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are there no reporters around or is my eyes playing tricks on me?” Soonyoung voices from beside him, reading Jun’s thoughts off his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tell me. I am not getting a good feeling about this,” he muttered causing his friend to look at him in worry before nudging him a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on. We have a case to solve,” He says as the two disembark the vehicle and approach the crowding mess in search of one particular inspector. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inspector Jeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Detective Jun!” His fellow colleague, Inspector Jeon raises his hand and calls out to him expectantly, “I’m so glad you are here and you too Soonyoung!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jun acknowledges him from his distance but let’s Soonyoung go ahead of him as he chooses to take his time instead, looking around the front ground of the two storey mansion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mansion had three separate wings. Left, right and central and Jun stood perfectly in the centre of the front garden, right where the fountain was. From his position, he could survey the three different sectors of the house clearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed that rows of dense growth of trees covered the surrounding gates giving privacy to the mansion yet the front garden only had well pruned trees that aligned with the driveways that went around the fountain  and other than that, was left as a void grass field that was trimmed to its roots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quite a waste of space if Jun could say and somewhat a sore to look at. No flowers, no colours but that was his own personal preference and so he wasn’t in a great position to judge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jun walked over to join the other two detectives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Jun,” Wonwoo reached out for a warm handshake which he took with both his hands. “I was just telling Soonyoung here about the situation outside. One crazy and hectic morning,” he shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We barely managed to contain the news from spreading out because of the first officers who responded to the case. Some miscommunication occurred and they only sent newbies on the job when clearly this case was not meant to be handled by them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The case is of suspected murder and yet they were much more occupied trying to handle their excitement than to deal with the situation appropriately. The seniors were mostly already on duty too so that didn’t help the situation one bit. It was crazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes this a murder?” Soonyoung tilted his head from his mini notepad where he had been busy noting down the details he needed to remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well the first and most indicative sign was the small pool of blood beneath the body. The blood had specifically been coming from a wound on the left of the Chairman. The helper had found him on the floor by the bed when she came to clean the room and had immediately called for help but was too shaken earlier to say anything more. I’m sure you’d want to find out more from her yourself later on.” Wonwoo nodded Jun’s way as he continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways if you haven’t heard, the victim’s name is Kim Seokwoo, Founder and the former Executive Officer of Kim Tradings. Age, 57 and married to Kim Eun Ji. ” He stopped to pull on his glove and then stretched out his hand towards the front door. “Come. I’ll lead you to the crime scene and brief you along the way instead,” inviting them into the mansion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo side-eyed the two of them as they walked and went on, “The body has been taken away and we’ve had the doctor look at him. We found that the wound was a small puncture site, 1-2cm in size and of flat surface with no indication of more than one puncture. The weapon has yet to be identified and found but for now we at least have a vague description of what we are looking for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucky for us, there seem to be some fingerprints left behind which has also been taken in for analysis. We should be getting the results soon enough. A small entrance wound can hide injuries to deeper structures or foreign bodies so we aren't eliminating it from being the cause of death. However,” he paused to sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was informed that there were some blue traces on his body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some cold wind blew in their direction causing Jun to suck in his breath a little. “Poisoning?” Soonyoung asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence reigned over them. Perhaps the chairman had been surrounded by enemies all along. Perhaps, it could have also been the doing of one person whom they had to hunt down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why else would they have called the proficient one and his corresponding partner who also had an innate talent for these sorts of things, to come and aid Wonwoo in this situation. ‘Who did this and why did they commit this crime?’ was what all of them were trying to solve. Why this way?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a lot has happened already. Let’s take a look at the master. The three of us. Get all those loitering around and not on duty to leave. They aren't even needed here in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing. Here, suit up. We are in for a ride,” Wonwoo says as he slides the mega doors open, revealing the swamp of forensic scientists and fellow officers.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, what a mess,” Soonyoung murmured as they moved through the compound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Now you know what we went through all morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at this one,” Soonyoung pointed out, “Apart from the main area of concern, nothing else seems to be touched here in the drawers nor the table. They aren’t looking for anything. Was their intention just to kill him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of the other rooms had been touched too. Based on the evidence from the scene and hastiness of how everything had been done, it is likely a crime of passion. They must have been upset or angry about something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then again, humans have plenty of reasons to kill. We can’t assume till we have stronger evidence on their motive,” Wonwoo continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least we know in which direction had the suspect run in. Here you can see the small blood splatters and they lead all the way to the outside as you saw, but it stops midway of the corridor. They must have noticed it and had covered the weapon or something, stopping the trail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jun’s analysing it,” Soonyoung nods in the direction where Jun was squatting down, trying to take a closer look at the blood spots. “If I didn’t know him, I would have thought he did all this. Look at that smile on his lips.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I would have thought the same of you now that you are looking at him fondly.” Soonyoung swats Wonwoo’s arm at the implication. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jun stood still by the door, seconds before he started taking small steps forward. Careful around the labelled markings on the ground where he could see some blotches of blood. His eyes slowly darted all over the room, covering every inch and corner that could help him in his thinking and reasoning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘bed half disturbed. sleeping alone? three pillows. another is missing. messy. struggle? disoriented? purpose?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jun shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mahogany desk was placed at the far end of the room and a cupboard was to the centre left wall. Across from it was the chairman’s bed, where half of the bed was visibly disturbed with part of the pristine white blanket hanging off the ground and a pillow was leaning more to the right of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The left side, however, was in the complete opposite state. Sheets are still tucked in with two pillows to match the other side so Jun assumes he would be spotting the final pillow soon if he were to just move a little more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze shifts downward and scans the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Small trails of blood leading to the outside</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With so many separate individuals having been coming in and out of the room anyway, there was a high chance that some evidence had been tampered with. He couldn’t imagine what more if he were to add the potential suspects and witnesses into the story. Which evidence leads to who? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jun rounds the corner of the bed and the first thing he notices is the pool of blood, enclosed by the crime scene tape. The outline of where the chairman’s body laid diagonally from the bed, head towards the window at the end wall of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls on his glove tighter as he approaches his friends. “Which way had he been facing when he was found?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Downwards. His right arm is the one to your right. Here’s the photos you need to look at and of the puncture site.” Jun took them gratefully and flipped the photos around to have a better look at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soonyoung-ah have you seen this? The stab wound is on his left so if he were to be stabbed from the back and looking from the site, it is likely that the attacker is left-handed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. I’ve noted it down but we must also see that the bleeding from the wound couldn’t have produced this amount of blood in a short time so he must have been laying here for at least 20 to 30 minutes which may have led to his death. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he only got stabbed once, he could have at least fought back or gotten up from where he was laying. Was there any signs of struggles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No struggles. Everything was actually very clean. No scratch marks anywhere. The only thing he brought down or more like drag with him is the blanket. His feet were found tangled with it. It is also possible that he got stabbed and was pushed causing him to fall forward.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or he could have tried to run away and tripped on the blanket.” For a few seconds, they silenced themselves, taking a moment to think through all the possibilities they listed. There was so much they didn't know with so many different possibilities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” Jun voiced, “People pull on things unconsciously. Either it was because he had just woken up and was still in a daze or,” Jun paused, “There might have been some kind of drug taking place.” He says softly with realisation. Judgement clouded by the sight of blood and a stab wound, they had momentarily pushed away the signs of poisoning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the chairman had been stabbed and the one to find him was the helper, then somebody else must have come in here before that to administer the drug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung turns over to Inspector Jeon. “What time does the lab results get released?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should be right about now. I’m awaiting a call from the doctor soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll wait for that then before making any further assumptions. In the meantime, we need to hear more from those who had been lingering around the chairman all morning.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>